<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find a Little Madness by nickelkeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513208">Find a Little Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep'>nickelkeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-Omegaverse, Nurse Dean Winchester, POV Alternating, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Recovering Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean laid the stethoscope on Castiel’s bare skin, he nearly melted into Dean’s touch as the nurse started taking his vitals. Dean’s touch was calming, It was soothing, and Castiel found his mind clearing, like a deep fog was lifted from it. Dean hummed in acknowledgment and jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper before speaking to Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or the time Cas let a little magic into his life.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find a Little Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 48, part two of the Runaway Series, and continuing from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous">Pallas'</a> prompt.</p><p>There's a lot in this world. And I'm half considering finishing out the year (so four more stories) in this little universe I've built. If you like that idea, let me know in the comments!<br/>...<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/nickelwrites">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Castiel stared at the ceiling as Anna talked to him about everything and nothing. Well, it felt that way. He wasn’t entirely focusing on his sister’s words. Instead, Cas tried to count the dots on the ceiling to distract himself from the strange itch under his skin.</p><p>“Castiel, are you even listening?” Anna playfully pushed at his shoulder and smiled at him. “What’s going through that head of yours?”</p><p>“It feels like something’s under my skin.” Castiel’s forehead knitted into frustration. “I know that they got almost all of the silver out, but I’m wondering if the little bit that’s still in there is what’s driving me crazy.”</p><p>Anna tilted her head. “Silver burns, Castiel.”</p><p>“I know, Anna.” He inhaled deeply through his nose, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly through his mouth. “That’s why I’m wondering if it’s the fact that it’s only a little bit that’s in there. Not enough to burn.”</p><p>“Anything I can do to help?” Anna rested her hand on Castiel’s arm, and he shivered in response. He knew very well it wasn’t silver that was causing this reaction, but he didn’t know what it was. “Castiel? What can I do?”</p><p>“Shift. I need to shift back. Maybe that’ll cause this to go away.” He started to pull at the wolf in the back of his mind when Anna stopped him.</p><p>“Castiel, you’re in the hospital.”</p><p>He hung his head and nodded. “Can you go ask Dean or the Doctor if I can shift?” Castiel watched as Anna nodded and quickly made her way out of the room before rolling onto his side. He stared at the pattern on the wall and started counting the small accent dots. He had gotten to almost 200 when Anna returned with Dean.</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>Castiel shot up in the bed, wincing slightly as the room spun around him. “Dean?”</p><p>“Hey, Cas.” Dean shot a smile at Castiel that didn’t quite reach his eyes before crossing over to the medical cart in the room. “Anna tells me you want to shift?” Cas nodded enthusiastically, so Dean continued. “Cool, that’s fine. Let me just take a few vitals, grab this cart, and then Anna and I will step outside, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel wanted to grab for Dean, needed to pull him in and hold him. The itch that had been driving him crazy was thrumming, and his heart started pounding quickly.</p><p>As Dean laid the stethoscope on Castiel’s bare skin, he nearly melted into Dean’s touch as the nurse started taking his vitals. Dean’s touch was calming, It was soothing, and Castiel found his mind clearing, like a deep fog was lifted from it. Dean hummed in acknowledgment and jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper before speaking to Castiel.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll be okay to shift, Cas?” Dean’s green eyes appeared to be boring into Castiel, and he could only nod. “Alright. Just need to get your temperature, then I’m gonna drag Anna out of here so you can ‘Wolf Out.’” Dean slid the disposable sleeve over the thermometer. “Lift your tongue.”</p><p>Castiel obliged, and for a split second, he thought of the numerous other fun things he could be doing with his tongue at that moment. He kept his tongue still, waiting for the beep to sound, and let out a sigh of relief when everything came back clear. “So, I’m good to shift?”</p><p>“Yes, but we do retake your vitals when you shift to make sure nothing’s too far off the charts. You suddenly shifted in your sleep before and were cold to touch, so we went right to just warming your body back up.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and started to turn when he appeared to remember something. “I’ll be back once you’re done shifting to come check you. You can either stay here in the room or join me at the nurses’ station. We have a much more comfortable bed for our canine pals out there. Chosen by our Were staff.” Dean winked, and Castiel felt his heart melt.</p><p>Castiel waited until Dean led Anna out of the room. The door clicked shut. He heard a lock click - most likely a safety precaution, considering the number of wolves that could shift at any time. Castiel let out a deep sigh and reached deep into himself, searching for his wolf.</p><p>After a moment, Castiel found what he was searching for. The shifting and popping of his body as it transformed from human to wolf was familiar and comforting. As he moved to all fours, his fur grew out. The jet black color was uncommon in his clan, let alone almost Weres, he often dreaded its meaning. One the transformation was complete, he took a sniff of the air and looked back at his hind leg. It had been shaved, and while he knew why, he still huffed, allowing himself a small moment of vanity. Castiel crossed to the door and started scratching at it.</p><p>“Hi there, Cas.” Dean was the first to greet him, leaning down and giving him scritches behind the ear. “Can you jump up here for me?” Dean patted back on the bed, and Castiel whined as he took the position to try and make the jump. His leg couldn’t take the energy coiling up inside of it, and Dean frowned. “Too much?”</p><p>Castiel nodded and sat down on his haunches, letting out a whimper as Dean waved a hand at him. “Then I think you’re going to join me out at the Nurses’ Station. I promise to not blare my soaps to loud at you.” Dean laughed, sitting on the ground in front of Castiel. He pulled out his stethoscope and started listening to Castiel’s heart, which Castiel knew was speeding up, yet again, because of Dean’s touch. “Alright, everything appears to be in order, Cas. Do you want up on the bed, or do you want to join me out at the nurse’s station?”</p><p>Castiel quickly stood back up, slightly regretting how fast he was moving, and pushed him with his head. </p><p>“Alright, I get it, Cas. But you can’t blame me for watching Dr. Sexy. It’s a new episode tonight.”</p><p>Castiel harrumphed, as though insulted, and nudged Dean, forcing him to his feet. “Pushy Wolf, aren’t you?” Dean let out his own chuckle but walked outside where Anna was waiting for them.</p><p>"Feeling better, Castiel?"</p><p>“<em>Much.</em>” Castiel replied, keeping his eyes on Dean. He nodded for effect, not sure of how much Dean knew about Pack Bonds.</p><p>“The feeling under your skin?” Anna crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>.” Castiel glared at Anna. He tried to continue to follow Dean when he found Dean had stopped in front of him. </p><p>“A feeling under his skin?” Dean looked down at Castiel. “I thought you just said he was feeling odd?”</p><p>Anna nodded. “I mean, a feeling under his skin is him feeling odd, is it not?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I need to know more about that, and I don’t talk wolf. Unless your Pack has that telepathic thing that most packs do.” Dean looked back and forth between them.</p><p><em>“Dammit.”</em> Castiel looked up at Anna again then looked at Dean. “<em>Might as well come clean.</em>”</p><p>“We do. I was talking to Castiel earlier, and when I noticed he wasn’t paying attention, I asked what was going on. He said he was too busy distracting himself from some strange feeling.” Anna leaned on the top of the pony wall that Dean’s desk was pushed up against. “He said he figured if he shifted, that maybe the feeling would stop.”</p><p>Dean sat in his desk and beckoned Castiel over to him. Castiel obliged him and sat in front of him while Dean did a little more thorough of a check on him. Castiel melted into the touch, feeling whole and complete as Dean’s fingers ran over him. “How are you feeling now that you’ve shifted, Cas?”</p><p>Castiel looked up and let out a soft, throaty growl before looking at Anna. “<em>Tell him to keep petting</em>.”</p><p>“Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?” Anna shook her head before looking at Dean. “He said he wants you to keep petting.”</p><p>“Well, with fur like this, you don’t have to ask me twice.” Dean winked again, and Castiel suddenly wished he hadn’t turned into a wolf, the ideas floating through his mind. “I am going to check a few more things, and then you should try and get some rest.” Dean pointed to a pet cot that was covered in blankets and pillows. “I think it might smell a little like Tasha, but get in there, it’ll smell like you in no time.” Dean scratched under Castiel’s jowl, causing a happy huff to escape Castiel’s chest.</p><p>Anna snorted and brushed her nose. “I’m sorry. This is...” She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “I’m going to go meet up with the Pack. Castiel, behave.”</p><p>“<em>I will bite you</em>.” Castiel shot a glare at his sister, who chuckled and turned to walk away. He let out a sigh, well, what constituted as a sigh for a wolf anyway, and looked back up at Dean. While his eyesight was always sharp, it was at its best when he was a wolf, and he took a moment to appreciate Dean’s features.</p><p>“You okay there, Cas?” Dean was checking Castiel’s ears, but the way he did it felt like pure joy compared to the tugging and stretching others had done to him. It was like being massaged, and Castiel was grateful that he couldn’t speak. “You almost look like you’re going to fall asleep on me.”</p><p>Castiel huffed and shook his head.</p><p>“Okay, not going to fall asleep on me. Good to know.” Dean started on the other ear, and Castiel took the chance to rest his head on Dean’s knee. The extra contact between the two was comforting. Castiel briefly hoped that Dean would just keep petting him after he finished checking on him. “You still feeling that weird feeling under your skin, Cas?”</p><p>Castiel lifted his head long enough to shake it in the negative before resting it back on Dean’s knee. He wasn’t lying. The feeling wasn’t weird anymore. It felt a tall glass of cold water on a hot day or crawling into a warm bed at the end of a cold night. It felt like finding home.</p><p>A brief thought flitted through Castiel’s mind. He remembered the concern of an artificial bond accidentally being built between them, due to Dean draining all his magic to save him. But Castiel brushed it off as quickly as it entered his mind. He didn’t feel bound by magic. While it was comforting to be close to Dean, Castiel refused to attribute it to Dean’s magic. Dean just felt right.</p><p>“Earth to Cas. You with me, Space Cadet?” Dean scratched behind Cas’ ear again, eliciting what Castiel would refuse to acknowledge as a purr.</p><p>“I need you to go try and get some rest.” Dean pointed at the cot again. “You’re still recovering from the silver in your system, and I’ve got to go check on other patients.”</p><p>Castiel whimpered, and Dean playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m serious, Cas. You can’t come to the other rooms. Plus, the sooner I go do my rounds, the sooner I can come back.”</p><p>With a disgruntled snort, Castiel pulled away and crossed over to the cot. Dean had been correct in that there were faint smells of another wolf lying there previously. By his guess, a young female, unpaired, and had been in some kind of non-illness related pain. He looked over to Dean.</p><p>“Tasha was hit by a car. She’s fine now. Just needed to set her radius, and her healing factor had her back within a week and a half.” Dean wrote something before putting his pen down and standing up. “Please try and sleep some more, Cas. You and I both know Weres heal faster when they’re calm and resting.”</p><p>Castiel whimpered before laying his head down on his paws. Dean was right, but it didn’t mean that Castiel had to like it. He waited until Dean walked away to do his rounds before closing his eyes and drifting off into a mostly peaceful slumber.</p><p>…</p><p>Dean cursed his luck. He had been so willing to let Cas shift because there was a chance for the bond to break. But if anything, when Cas was in his wolf form, Dean found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of the wolf. The thick black coat matched Cas’ thick dark hair. And the eyes? Gods, they were the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He could, and probably would drown in them.</p><p>Once Dean had finally been able to convince Cas to go rest in the cot, and he found himself strangely understanding Cas. Not that Cas was speaking, but the gestures, the expressions? Dean was not having a one-sided conversation like he usually did with shifted Weres. There was an insane amount of communication.</p><p>As he started his rounds, Dean kept thinking about going back to check on Cas. Something was pulling at him, demanding that he needed to get back to Cas. But Dean knew that Cas was okay. His vitals were fine, he was resting, he was sleeping. Dean stopped between room one and room two. How did Dean know that Cas was sleeping?</p><p>He shook his head and entered room two, finding Pamela, one of the town’s legit psychics, curled up on her gurney. The lights were dim, and it sounded like Madison had put on a white noise generator for Pamela. He stepped up to the side of the bed when she rolled over and smiled at him. “Hey there, cutie.”</p><p>“Well damn, didn’t think I was too loud. Sorry for waking you.” Dean frowned as he picked up her chart. “How’s the migraine?”</p><p>“You didn’t wake me. Your new wolf friend did. He’s thinking too loud.” Pamela smiled. “Think you’ve got enough mojo back to shoot me a little something, Dean?”</p><p>“Aww, and here I thought you liked me for my charming personality.” Dean pressed two fingers against Pamela’s temple and sent a small amount of healing through. “That good for now?”</p><p>“Of course, sweet cheeks.” Pamela reached up and patted his cheek. “Also, it’s okay to let things grow.” She smiled and rolled back over, falling asleep almost instantly.</p><p>Dean shook his head as he left Pamela’s room. Yes, Pamela was psychic. Yes, she read auras and could sort of read minds, whatever it was she called it. But he seriously had no idea what Pamela was talking about when she said it was okay to let things grow. For all he knew, she could be telling him to be okay with Sam growing his hair out long. Dean shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Walking down the hall, Dean peaked into room three to see Mildred sitting up in bed, crocheting or knitting. Whatever witchcraft she did with her yarn. “Hiya, Mildred.” He pointed to the craft in her lap. “Whatcha making?”</p><p>“A baby blanket for Amy’s kit.” She lifted it up and shook it out, and Dean smiled at the work. “I had her give me some of her fur from her last shed, and I mixed it into the yarn. A little of my magic added, and ta-da! A protection charm for that little dear she’s brought into the world.”</p><p>“Look at you. Not even recovering from surgery can hold you back.” Dean gently patted Mildred’s shoulder as he started going over her vitals. “Any pain or discomfort?”</p><p>“Nope, but I did feel your magic last night. One of the strongest spells you’ve ever pushed out, Dean.” Mildred shot a look at Dean, and he knew that he was in for a lecture. “You know the rules of being a Healing Witch, Dean. And the last time you tried...”</p><p>“Mildred, I love you, you know that. You’re like the grandmother I never wanted.” Dean was grateful that older witch laughed at his joke. “But you also know I’m never going to let an innocent die. Not if I can help it.”</p><p>Mildred smiled sadly and took Dean’s hand into hers. “You always were a stubborn student. But always one of my best. I just don’t want to see you hurt again.”</p><p>“I know Mildred. I’ll be careful.” Dean pointed up to the clock. “You do know it’s almost one AM, right?”</p><p>“All witches do their best work at night, do they not? Also, part of the reason you work the overnights.” Mildred winked before shooing him off. “Go find Maddie and send her to me, please.”</p><p>Dean nodded his acknowledgment and walked out of the room. He skipped room four, as no one had come in to fill it, and went to room five. Madison was speaking with Rufus, one of the few non-cryptids that insisted on coming to the Cryptohospital. He said he found it more comforting to be around creatures than humans. Still, Dean secretly believed that Rufus was just some kind of deity.</p><p>“Hey, Maddie, sorry to bother, and I can take over if need be, but Mildred is asking for you.”</p><p>Rufus waved Madison off and kicked his feet back up on the bed. “She was just checking my vitals like you two bloodsuckers do. No offense to the actual bloodsuckers.”</p><p>“Yep, I’m going to run right to Benny and Andrea and Lenore and tell them all about you calling docs and nurses bloodsuckers. Watch how offended they’ll be, old man.” Dean rolled his eyes before stepping back and out of Madison’s way. “Just press the button if you need me. I’ll be at my desk. Drinking my bloody wine cooler.”</p><p>“Smartass.”</p><p>“Don’t you know it.” Dean closed the door behind him and shrugged as Madison cut him a look. “What? I’ve known him forever. Gotta give him some shit.”</p><p>Madison turned and walked down to Mildred’s room as Dean crossed back to his desk. Cas was still asleep in the cot, and it took all of Dean’s willpower to not cross over to the wolf and stroke his fur. He sat back in his chair after grabbing Cas’ chart and kicked his feet up on the desk. He worked on updating it as a howl-like yawn came from his side. Dean turned to see Cas resting his head back on his paws, and the deep blue eyes watching him. “Hey there, Sunshine.” Dean looked up at the clock and wrote down the time on Cas’ chart. “Looks like you got about ninety minutes of rest there.”</p><p>Cas pushed himself to his feet and stepped down off of the cot before crossing over to Dean and resting his head on Dean’s thigh.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, I get it. You don’t want to sleep anymore.” Dean reached over and started scratching behind Cas’ ear again.</p><p>Several hours later, Anna and Gabriel showed back up, smiling at what Dean assumed to be their brother up and moving around. Cas had napped once more, his head practically glued to Dean’s leg, and he had a bit of a second wind when they walked up to the desk.</p><p>“Dean, Cas is asking if he can shift back,” Anna spoke up as Cas walked up to her.</p><p>“Uh...” Dean hesitated, looking at Cas before looking at Anna and Gabriel. “Let me go get Dr. Vaugier so she can take his vitals.”</p><p>Cas whimpered and crossed back over, staring at Dean with his large blue eyes. </p><p>“Cas, I think it’s best if Dr. Vaugier does your check-up this time.” Dean froze as Cas growled, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Gabe, can you take Castiel back to his room? I’m going to talk to Dean for a moment.” Anna bent down to hug Cas, and shoo him back to his room. From the corner of his eye, Dean watched Madison follow them in, and tilted his head in confusion. “Dean, what happened while I went home to freshen up and catch Gabriel up with what was going on?”</p><p>“You know damn well. I know Garth explained to you and your Pack what I did.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“You saved our brother and almost risked your own life. That sounds pretty damn big.” Like earlier, she leaned on the half wall and stared at Dean. “So what’s eating at you?”</p><p>“The whole bond thing. I’m trying to make sure it doesn’t form. Or, if it’s already there, it needs to be severed.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “I was eager to let him shift earlier, cause I thought it would erase anything I might have done. But I know that’s not the case. I could...”</p><p>Anna turned her head and side-eyed Dean. “You could what, Dean?”</p><p>“I knew he was sleeping. Like, I knew when he fell asleep. I knew that I didn’t have to worry about him while I was doing my rounds.” Dean shook his head. “And despite knowing all of that. I needed to be near him. I used my magic on him without his consent, and now he’s probably bound to a half-wit witch.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you right now.” Anna pushed herself off the wall and pointed at Dean. “You’d rather cut off a bond then try and nourish it?”</p><p>“He didn’t have a choice, Anna.” Dean frowned. “He–”</p><p>The door to room six opened and closed, and Madison and Gabriel stepped out, with Madison locking the door.</p><p>“Fuck. I need to step away for a few.” Dean tried to stand up but was quickly pushed back down into his chair by Anna. “What the hell?”</p><p>“Look, Meg and Gabriel spoke with our Pack’s... I don’t know what the best word to compare to is, but they’re like our magic-user. If the bond isn’t supposed to happen, it won’t. It will fade away naturally. Why cause permanent pain now and make everything awkward, when you can just get to know each other?”</p><p>“And if that doesn’t work?” Dean closed his eyes and hung his head. “I think I know a thing or two about how this bond works, Anna. I was born this way, baby.”</p><p>Anna glared at Dean. “You did not just quote Lady Gaga at me.” She threw her arms up in protest before walking back to the other side of the desk. “All we’re saying is talk to Castiel. Get to know him. If the magic isn’t meant to be, it won’t stick.” She leaned forward, over the wall. “I could let you in on a little secret.”</p><p>“And what secret would that be?” Dean found himself leaning closer to her.</p><p>“Black fur, like Cas’? It usually means–” Anna was cut off by the door opening and Madison and Gabriel walking into the room. Anna winked and moved to join the pair in checking on Cas.</p><p>She didn’t get very far, as Cas came out, wrapped in a robe, and walked down to the nurse’s station. “You are anything but a half-wit, Dean.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”</p><p>Dean watched as Gabriel and Anna walked back down towards them, Madison behind them. He gently pulled out of Cas’ embrace and patted him on the shoulder. “It was nothing, Cas. Just doing my job.”</p><p>…</p><p>Castiel had stared in disbelief when Dean said that he was just doing his job. While he was sure Dean was attentive towards all his patients, he highly doubted that Dean sat there and pet them for hours while they cuddled and used his warmth for comfort.</p><p>But when the other nurse, Bess, arrived, Dean practically ran out the door. Anna had explained to Castiel that Dean felt guilty, like he was forcing an unwanted bond on him. If anything, instead of making Castiel want to break the bond, he wanted to get to know Dean more.</p><p>So when Dr. Fitzgerald came to officially discharge him several hours before Dean was slated to start his shift, Castiel felt his heart drop. He hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye or ask Dean how to contact him. And the hospital sure wasn’t going to give him any of that information.</p><p>As he left the hospital, a part of Castiel contemplated leaving something behind for Dean. Something that would show he was actually interested in the witch and not just because of some accidental bond. He knew he’d never hear the end of it from Gabriel or Anna if they caught him doing it. So he did what he thought was the next best thing. </p><p>When he went into thank Bess, he pulled her in a little closer and whispered in her ear to have Dean find him. She smiled knowingly and nodded vehemently.</p><p>Her enthusiastic response clued in Anna and Gabriel almost immediately. They at least waited until they were in the car Gabriel was borrowing before teasing Castiel relentlessly.</p><p>“So, Cassie, did you not actually learn anything from what we warned you about?” Gabriel looked back in the rearview mirror, wagging his eyebrows at his younger brother. </p><p>“I learned that Dean is a kind and compassionate soul and that I would like to know him better.” Castiel shot a glare at Gabriel. “He did everything in his power to save me. He went through and took care of all of his charges, and he still took the time to take care of me.” Castiel blushed at the reminder of Dean stroking his fur.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Gabe.” Anna looked over her shoulder and smiled at Castiel. “Besides, you remember what Aunt Amara said.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel grumbled, and Castiel swore he could hear the steering wheel whine under Gabe’s grip. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p><p>“What did Aunt Amara say?” Cas tilted his head and started to lean forward before Gabriel snapped at him to sit back and buckle up.</p><p>“Basically, that because of your abilities, if the bond isn’t supposed to be there, it’ll fade away after a few days.” Anna shrugged. “I may have tried to mention that to Dean. But he was really upset about using his magic without your permission already. So, I’m pretty sure it went in one ear and out the other.”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “He saved my life with his magic. That what you guys told me. Does he regret saving it?” Castiel frowned. There was no way that Dean would have that kind of feeling, would he?</p><p>“Oh, gods no, Cassie. I’m pretty sure your boy toy back there would have drained himself so you could live.” Gabriel looked up at the mirror, his whiskey-gold eyes finding Castiel’s sapphiric-blue. “It’s more regret that he didn’t give you a choice to bond. He takes his magic very seriously. At least that’s what I’ve heard from the other wolf packs.”</p><p>“Then why did he call himself a half-wit? He seems like kind of a big name around here.” Castiel frowned.</p><p>Gabriel laughed. “Cassie, not all of us are born with your levels of self-confidence.” Anna nodded in agreement, holding in her own laughter. “Sometimes, the roughest diamond is the one that’ll shine brightest of all.”</p><p>As Castiel contemplated Gabriel’s words, he felt the car slow down and pull onto a long dirt road. He slightly kicked himself for not paying more attention to the drive, but his mind had truly been stuck on Dean almost the entire time. Castiel stared out the window as Gabe pulled up to a large farmhouse. “What is this place?”</p><p>“Welcome to our new homestead, little bro.” Gabe parked the car and hopped out</p><p>“Wait, what?” Castiel scrambled out of the car and looked around. “Homestead? I thought they were lending us a place to stay until we can get on our feet?”</p><p>“That’s what we thought too.” Gabriel, for once in his life, looked humbled. “I don’t think Naomi could have ever dreamt this up.” Castiel felt his brother throw his arm over his shoulder and start to lead him up to the house. “Long story short, we’re not getting this for free. We’re expected to return this to a working farm.”</p><p>“Which, we know we can do,” Anna added. “Inias tested the soil yesterday, and it’s in good shape. We have multiple pack members working on fixing the barn and the house and the stables up.”</p><p>“And the other packs have also chipped in too.” Gabriel pointed over to a truck with a livestock trailer attached to it. “Each Pack has sold us, at a discount, a few of their own breeders. “We’ll be able to feed ourselves and have some to return to the community.”</p><p>Castiel stared agape at his surroundings. “This is almost like back ho–” He stopped himself and shook his head. Pontiac wasn’t home anymore. Sioux Falls was now home. And if they were staying... “This is better than back there.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Anna hummed. “I wonder why.”</p><p>“Go find Meg, and help her with whatever she’s doing, Anna.” Gabriel gave their sister a shove before leading Castiel to the house. “So, this is the main house. Some people will have to share for a bit. However, there’s an older building a little closer to the barn. We’re already talking about refurbishing it into apartments. You know, for people who don’t want to be in the main house or any newcomers to the Pack.” He helped Castiel up the front stairs and into their new home. “However, the one thing we all agreed on was that you do get your own room.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Castiel turned and looked in shock at Gabriel as they stopped in front of one of the rooms in the house. “I’m perfectly okay with sharing. Or sleeping on a couch.”</p><p>“Well, for starters, you’re still healing. Second, you saved my life, as that shot would have been lethal had it hit me. Third, well...” Gabriel opened the door to the room, exposing a massive library. “It’s not one hundred percent your room, but there’s a closed-off area that’s private, mostly soundproof, and completely yours.” Gabriel led him back to the space and found that he had already been set up with a bed. “I know there’s not as many pillows and blankets as back home, but we’ll get you more as we settle in.”</p><p>Castiel climbed up onto the bed and laid down, instantly finding his energy drained. “This is...” He yawned widely and grabbed a pillow. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not much Cassie, but thank you.” Gabriel leaned down and gently patted Castiel’s leg. “Get some rest. You’re not going to be able to use the ‘I’m a cripple’ excuse forever.” He turned and walked out of Castiel’s nook, leaving his younger brother to enjoy his space in privacy.</p><p>Castiel let out another large yawn that ended in a whimper. He grabbed a few more pillows and pulled them in closer. While he appreciated the gesture from his Pack, the bed was much too large for him alone. They probably thought that he’d still be available for cuddles and whatnot, and wanted to make sure he had a bed to accommodate multiple pack members.</p><p>Considering not only the past 48 hours, but the past week and a half or so, he felt far too alone in the large bed. And the only person he thought of to join him in it was Dean. He pulled the pillow close to his chest and closed his eyes. </p><p>Castiel pictured the soft smile when Dean was modest. He imagined the bright green eyes sparkling in amusement. He thought of the way Dean called him Cas instead of Castiel. And most of all, he thought of the gentle way Dean ran his hands through his fur.</p><p>Dean may have thought that he forced some sort of bond unwillingly on Cas, but Cas knew damn well, that if allowed to know Dean, he’d fall in love all on his own.</p><p>…</p><p>Dean ran his hand down his face before picking up his mug of coffee and taking a swig. Madison had come home with him that morning, keeping him from sticking around for too long, and she was currently curled up with Sam on the couch, watching the morning news. Dean was trying his best to ignore them, being all cute together, when Sam spoke up.</p><p>“So how about the new wolfpack?” Dean wanted to gag as he watched his little brother run his hand through Madison’s hair, tucking it back behind her ear.</p><p>“Remember the old Allen Farm?” When Sam nodded, she continued. “We told them to take it at no charge, under the condition they get it back to functioning condition.”</p><p>Dean perked up at that piece of information. Cas’ Pack was staying in Sioux Falls?</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, but weren’t they on the run? I doubt they have much more than the clothes on their back.”</p><p>Madison spoke up after having what sounded like a large chug of her coffee. “Each Pack pulled aside some breeders that we could part with and sold them at a huge discount. Kate’s Pack lent some physical labor, as did mine. Garth’s Pack provided seedlings and starters and used their resources to ward the land from danger.”</p><p>“That’s incredible. Like, Benny and I knew that you guys would have no issue with a new pack in town, but... I mean, Maddie, that’s incredible!” Dean pretended to throw up as heard Sam and Madison kiss.</p><p>Dean found himself saved by the phone. The ringtone for the hospital went off, and he picked it up. “Hiya Dean, it’s Bess!”</p><p>“Bess, everything okay?” Dean looked up to see Madison walk into the kitchen</p><p>“Oh yeah, we’re fine.” Dean waved at Madison as Bess continued. “Just wanted you to know that Garth cleared Castiel to leave earlier. He’s under strict orders to come back if he feels any kind of burning, or if his limp doesn’t improve within two weeks.”</p><p>“Okay, so why are you calling me?” Dean took another swig of his coffee.</p><p>“Castiel wanted you to know he was sorry he missed you.”</p><p>Dean felt himself blushing and looked up briefly to see Madison smiling at him. “Thanks, Bess. Is that all?”</p><p>“Nope! See you when you come in!” The call disconnected, and Dean stared at the phone for a minute.</p><p>“What was so important that Bess had to call, Dean?” Madison leaned up against the doorframe. “And apparently, only you.”</p><p>“Uh, Cas was discharged today.” Dean quickly racked his brain for any tips to stop blushing.</p><p>“You knew that was a possibility.” Madison jumped slightly as Sam walked up behind her. “So, what was so important that Bess had to call?”</p><p>Dean looked at Madison, then looked at Sam and then looked back down at Madison. “Uh, Cas wanted to make sure I knew he said goodbye.”</p><p>“You know...” Madison looked up at Sam as a mischievous smile cracked her lips. “I’m fairly certain you remember where the Allen Farm is.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Dean nodded.</p><p>“Why don’t you go and swing by and do a house check. Sam and Benny can hang out at the hospital for a bit unless they get pulled out on a call. And if you head out now, you have some time before your shift starts.” Madison pushed back against Sam, directing him out of the room.</p><p>Dean let out a heavy sigh before draining his coffee. Madison was right. He could easily swing by the Farm. That wouldn’t be weird. He’d be doing it to introduce himself to the rest of the Pack and not just to check in on Cas. Dean wouldn’t be doing it because of some profound bond he accidentally created. Nope. Not at all.</p><p>He pushed himself from the table and headed to his room. He quickly got dressed and made sure to throw a clean pair of scrubs in his bag before heading out to the Impala to make the trip over to the Farm.</p><p>The drive was relatively quick. Growing up in the area, Dean knew all the backroads and all the shortcuts, and he found himself pulling up to a large mass of Werewolves working. He pulled up in front of the house and shut off Baby’s engine. As he walked up the front stairs, he was met by none other than Gabriel.</p><p>“It appears I lost <em>that</em> bet, Dean-O.” Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest. “Cassie’s sleeping.”</p><p>Dean tried his best to hide his disappointment. “Well, that’s not the only reason I came.”</p><p>“But a major part of it.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the pack.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Dean allowed Gabriel to take him by the arm and lead him to the barn. He noticed a fair number of Weres from Madison’s Pack there, assisting in cleaning and repairing. Gabriel took him around, introducing him to so many new faces he could only dream of remembering. Dean also quietly reminded Gabriel of the names of some of Madison’s Pack.</p><p>As Gabriel continued leading Dean around the homestead, finding the other members of the Pack - Pack Novak, as Dean came to learn - Gabriel slowly took on the role of an overprotective father.</p><p>“How do you know all the Weres in town, Dean?” Gabriel asked after Dean reminded him of probably the 15th name. </p><p>“Practically lived here all my life.” Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t say I know them all personally and in-depth, but I know all their names at least. Besides, my little brother is dating one of the pack leaders. At least I think he got his head out of his ass.”</p><p>“And the other creatures in town?”</p><p>Dean let out a sigh. “I know almost all of them, Gabriel. I work in the hospital. My brother’s an EMT. We’re both Healing Witches. Who do you think Cryptids come and see?”</p><p>“So, you see them outside of your shifts?” Gabriel stopped in front of the stairs to the house and turned to Dean.</p><p>“Only for small things. I don’t work twenty-four seven, Gabe. And there are some things that me and Sam can do faster than the hospital.” Dean carded his fingers through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you really getting at?”</p><p>“I’m the Patriarch of this Pack. Even if Cas is my brother and not my son, it’s still my duty to watch over him. I’ll be damned if I’ll let any random person try and sweep him off his feet.” Gabriel jabbed a finger at Dean.</p><p>“Gabriel!” Cas stood in the doorway to the large farmhouse and glared at his older brother. Dean couldn’t help but smile, seeing the man he had nursed back to health up and walking and just being so... So... </p><p>Dean’s mind short-circuited for a moment.</p><p>“What, Cassie? I was just going around and introducing Dean to the rest of the Pack. He’d only met me, Meg, and Anna.” Gabe shrugged. “And well, of course, you.”</p><p>“And now you’re giving him grief, why?” Cas walked down the stairs, past Gabe, and stood next to Dean.</p><p>“Uh, I think you overheard that part.” Gabe stumbled over his words a little before climbing the stairs. “You know, I was going to point out that Dean is a good guy. You kinda just...” Gabe held up the finger he had jabbed Dean with to pause, then pointed over his shoulder. “I should go.”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dean. “What are you doing here, really?”</p><p>“House call?” Dean looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before meeting Cas’s eyes. “That and I didn’t get to do my own personal check on you to actually clear you.”</p><p>“Don’t trust Dr. Garth?” Cas smirked, clearly indicating he was teasing.</p><p>“I do, but somethings... Some people, I just need to see with my own eyes. That’s not a bad thing, is it?” </p><p>Cas shook his head before reaching for Dean’s hand. He hesitated, and Dean wanted nothing more than to grab Cas’ hand instead. But this needed to be Cas making a move. Cas showing he wanted this. Dean had already screwed up with the magic. Cas just needed to prove it was real.</p><p>Dean let out a sigh of relief as Cas looped his fingers into Dean’s. “Is this okay, Dean?” Cas asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“It’s awesome, Cas.” Dean smiled. “I just... There’s a lot I’m worried about, a lot I’m unsure about. I know I overstepped some lines, and I just want to make sure that this...” Dean pointed between himself and Cas with his free hand, “that this is done right.”</p><p>“Well, then we take it at any pace you need.” Cas gently squeezed Dean’s hand, and he felt a blush run up the back of his neck. “I know you fear that the magic is what’s bringing us together, but I want you to know that it may be connecting us, but it’s not the magic that makes me want to know more about you.”</p><p>“You want to get to know me?” Dean felt his heart start beating faster and prayed to any and every deity he knew of that he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>“Pretty sure I just said that, Dean.” Cas’ confused face turned into a hopeful, toothy grin. “Perhaps when I’m off of bed rest, you can show me around town?”</p><p>Dean nodded, “That would be fantastic, Cas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>